


Elise's Accident

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Elise has to use the potty, but she’s in an important meeting with her own older sister and her Hoshidan counterparts. Can she hold it in? Of course not.





	Elise's Accident

Elise danced to and fro on the tip of her toes, staring nervously between her sister and her alternate-sisters of Hoshido. Ever since the war had ended, the attempts to repair and improve their diplomatic relationships had led to a kind of kinship between the pairs of sisters, who now declared themselves siblings with each other, much in the same way Corrin was a sibling to all of them. Now while the boys discussed matters of state, the girls tended to more simple things.

Unfortunately for the youngest Nohrian sister though, their latest project just so happened to occur before she had any chance to visit a bathroom. Now her need to go was absolutely skyrocketing, and she had no choice but to do her little potty dance and bite her lip out of frustration. Thankfully for her, the others were so busy discussing amongst themselves and their retainers that they didn’t seem to notice her.

Waddling quietly to the nearest chair, she carefully sat her petite little rump on it, crossing her legs and bouncing as tamely as she could manage. Hopefully the scene before her would prove distracting enough to keep her from making a mess of her elegant dress and cute little panties.

“Are you sure? She looks… Quite flabby.” Described Elise’s elder sister Camilla, currently pinching at the soft, exposed flesh of Sakura’s retainer Hana. As everybody knew, the deadly Nohrian enjoyed her women strong, if not physically, then mentally. Unfortunately for her, Hana appeared to be neither. “Excuse me!? Lady Sakura handpicked me, and all of my strength belongs to her and her alone! I would nev-“

Camilla just waved her hand dismissively, not regarding anything more Hana had to say. “Oh, yes yes, I’m sure you are.” She turned to face her equal, princess Hinoka, who blushed under the subjective gaze of the domineering wyvern rider. “Hinoka, dear, didn’t you say you had a retainer to show me?” She queried to the redhead, noticing she was tragically alone.

“Yes, I do. She’s…” Hinoka took her time to look over the room, eyes barely scanning the desperate Nohrian in the chair, noticing that Setsuna was strangely absent. “She should’ve been here. I told her to meet us here!” The tomboy cried out, wondering where that damn retainer of hers could be.

Thankfully for Elise, her non-sister’s eyes surveyed the room so quick that she didn’t notice the young princess’ desperation. That was quickly rendered moot however, as her eyes went wide and, against her attempts at distraction or holding, she lost her own battle. Her shaking and crossed legs didn’t help in the least bit, as her aching bladder decided to let loose, the warm liquid spurting out in small bursts before giving in and becoming a long, steady stream, not caring as it soaked through her panties, into her dress, her stockings, and around the chair to the floor.

Of course, that wasn’t all that was currently breaking its way free of Elise either. Her quivering anus didn’t agree with her want to keep her panties clean, and in seconds, it began to push out her thick, solid waste, pushing uncomfortably into her panties again squishing against the chair, unable to find its way out due to the hard, flat surface. Biting her lip and raising herself off the chair slightly, her poop began to flow more freely, the increasingly soiled girl just happy it wasn’t hurting her bowels anymore.

But now that it was unimpeded, it started to really tent her poor panties out, the large log she was forcing out causing them to droop noticeably, had she not been wearing such an elegant dress. That log broke off, only to make way for an even thicker turd, spreading her anus wide and packing itself neatly into the back of her sagging panties right alongside the rest of her mushy poo. She sighed, that last push finally emptying her out, both bladder and bowels now evacuated right into her underwear.

“Well, she must be somewhere, no? Are you sure she’s not-…” Camilla gave her own observation of the room, but as luck would have it, her keen gaze managed to fall right over her younger sister; and everything that had happened to her. “Oh, dear…” She muttered, folding one arm under the other and, against the messy girl’s mental wishes, drawing attention to the scene. “H-huh? Elise, are you okay?” Asked the Hoshidan equivalent, the priestess Sakura, who started walking closer to the little puddlepants.

Eyes on her, Elise shrunk into herself, blushing and staring down, forcing her butt onto the seat. Of course, that didn’t help in the least bit, as all that happened was a loud squish let everybody know exactly what had happened. Groaning quietly, she kicked her legs, embarrassed beyond all comprehension to have all these eyes on her. She moved her arms to her shoulders, hugging herself as she didn’t bother to respond to Sakura’s query.

“Hinoka, are you sure that Setsuna hasn’t fallen into a trap somewhere?” Spoke up Camilla out of the blue, causing the redhead to do a double take. Only a few seconds after did she understand what the Nohrian princess was implying, and with an exaggerated nod, she started moving towards the door. “Aah! You’re right! Hana, come on, we need to find her!” Hana almost moved to doubt her, before her eyes fell upon Elise again, and in a moment of sympathy, she followed Hinoka out of the door, leaving the two Nohrians and Sakura alone in the room together.

Once the door closed and she had ensured they were secure, Camilla made her way right over to Elise, standing just barely outside of the yellow puddle that had pooled under the chair. “Elise, hun, would you please stand up for me?” The elder princess requested as nicely as possible, getting only a silent nod in return. With a loud squish, she moved her way off the edge of the chair, slowly getting to her feet and standing as still as she could, now looking up at her sister, red in the face, but not looking too worse for wear.

“Please turn around for me.” She made her second request, which was quickly obeyed. With the princess turned to face the wall now, Camilla bent down and lifted the back of her dress to observe the damage. Poor Elise’s panties were absolutely ruined, the back stained an obvious brown, squished tight against her little cheeks, and the garments sagging way below the hemline; half of her butt crack was easily visible to the other princesses in the room. It was a miracle they hadn’t leaked, snapped, or otherwise fallen off!

“My my. These are… Quite ruined. Elise, please be a dear and wait here just a bit longer, alright? I’ll be back as quick as I can.” Camilla waited for a response, again showing up in just a silent nod, before she made her way out of the room. Now just the two youngest sisters stood in the room, both being quiet and stationary, the thick smell being the only thing that was currently noticeable to them. But Sakura felt too bad for the poor thing, having soiled herself in front of the other girls! She had to try and break the mood somehow, or at least cheer her up.

“S-so, Elise, I…” She walked around the smelly child, trying to at least get eye contact, but what she saw surprised her. Elise’s face was still redder than a heated sword, for sure. But judging from her look, it wasn’t entirely out of humiliation. Sakura knew far too well what an embarrassed girl looked like, and that was only half of it. The rest was something she couldn’t quite put together.

“Uhh… Elise?” She questioned, finally breaking the girl out of her semi-trance, swinging her head and twintails to make eye contact with the shy Hoshidan. “H-huh? O-oh!” She replied, now turning her full body to face Sakura. She definitely wasn’t acting the way that was to be anticipated. “Err, are you… Okay?” Was the only thing she could think to ask, unsure of what else she could even begin to try and say.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Except for, uh… Well, this.” Elise finally spoke a complete sentence, sticking out her butt and pointing right at it. Her demeanor sure had flipped from what it appeared to be with the others in the room. Now that it was just the two teens, the atmosphere seemed a lot less tense, though still pretty stinky.

Sakura just blinked, confused at the display. She… wasn’t embarrassed about making a huge mess in her panties in front of everybody? She really didn’t understand. “Y-you are? That’s good…” She really didn’t know how to continue, the thoughts racing through her head as to how this could make any sense.

“Y-yeah… I mean, I was at first, but…” Elise rubbed the back of her head nervously, ending her verbal thinking right there, although still attracting Sakura’s attention. “Eh? At first? And then what…?” The Nohrian princess rubbed her thighs together nervously, moving her hands to her red face and inhaling deeply. “W-well… You see… I haven’t seen Camilla that caring in forever. And not to mention the way your- Err, our sister looked at me, and you actually spoke up to be nice! It’s… I mean, I guess maybe having an accident wasn’t the worst thing ever?”

After saying all that, all Elise could feel was a warm, fluttery feeling in her chest, almost able to match the poopy warmth nestled in her panties. “I… Like the attention, I guess?” She reasoned, giving a small shrug as if even she barely knew the answer. “S-so you-.”

Both girls jumped at the sound of the door swinging open, the busty heir of Nohr finally making her way back in. “I’m sorry that took so long, Elise. Come on, I have something set up in our room, and I’ve made sure nobody will see us. Let’s just go get you changed.” She walked over and offered her hand to the blonde troubadour, who looked back to Sakura with a quick wink, before being led off by Camilla. Now only Sakura remained in the room, still processing what had just happened, and especially what she’d just been told.

“… A-attention…?” She muttered to herself. Maybe Elise had a point. And maybe she’d have to test that theory for herself…


End file.
